Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-60578 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses a technology in which an correcting amount of frequency is calculated from a beat signal generated because of multiplexing of output lights from lasers of which channel is next to each other, as an adjusting method of a frequency interval (wavelength interval).